Destruction's Blessing
by Firaga's Heart
Summary: A girl looking for designation. A boy looking for confirmation. A prince looking for peace in his nation. Soon they will find destruction's blessing.
1. Chapter 1

**Destruction's Blessing  
**f.i.r.a.g.a.s h.e.a.r.t

**Summary  
**A girl looking for designation. A boy looking for confirmation. A prince looking for peace in his nation. Soon, they will find destruction's blessing.

**Disclaimer  
**Do I really need to restate the obvious? Apparently so... If I owned anything having to to with OSR, I'd, well, own something having to do with OSR.

**Authoress Note  
**I had an idea for this a long time, even during the Alwas cycle. Once I found out what Oban was like, I edited my idea and, well, here's the result. Be aware of many plot twists and junk like that. You've been warned. Bwahaha...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

: **_chapter one_** :

There she was. Lying there, a notebook in her hand. Through the crack in the sheets she'd hung up, Jordan saw that she was drawing something. She did that alot, after her fights with Don Wei. Those fights were getting more and more frequent everyday. Jordan wished she'd tell him why.

He wished, more than anything, that she would prefer to go to him for comfort, to go to him for the love he saw she so desprately needed. He wished she'd stop glancing towards Aikka's pit all the time. He wished that she loved him back.

Jordan pulled out his dog tags and looked at the name on the old battered one. It had belonged to his grandfather, Jordan William Wilde. He's been named after his grandfather. He glanced at his own military one, the newer one. Wilde, J. William. The same name was on both. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

His grandfather was killed in the Crog invasion. He had went out to see what he could possible do to protect Earth. A Crog rammed him with a Trident before he had a chance to react.

Jordan winced at the thought. He would never have gotten a chance to meet the one he wanted to know more than anything. He'd went into the military, following his grandfather's honorable footsteps. His family had even said that he resembled his grandfather quite a bit.

"Hey, Jordan!"

He was jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of Molly's voice. He let go of his dogtags and placed them back at their usual position, under his clothes and close to his heart.

"What is it, Molly?" he asked.

"What's your family like, back on Earth?"

"Huh? What kinda question is that?"

Molly climbed off her hammock and sat by Jordan on his bed.

"I'm just curious to know," she replied. Jordan felt himself blushing. She was sitting very close to him, and he liked it.

"Well, I've got a dad and a mom. And an older sister. Her name's Eva."

Jordan noticed the look on her face becoming downcast.

"Hey, did I say somethng wrong, Molly?" he asked, sympathetically. She shook her head.

"No, I'm just remembering my own family." Her voice reeked of unhappiness.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here for you, okay?" He smiled. Molly smiled right back.

"Thanks, Jordan, but this is between me and my father."

Jordan frowned and stared down towards the ground.

"You okay?"

"Do you really have to hang out with Aikka so much?"

"Oh not this again."

"Hear me out this time, okay? I saw him talking to Toros back on Alwas. He had the same Crog robe on and everything. The Nouraisians have an alliance with the Crogs, and, well, I don't want you hurt by them."

"Jorda-"

"Molly, the Crogs killed my grandfather. They almost killed my sister too. She's eight years older than me, born a few months before the invasion. They shot something towards Earth, and they barely got her out of the way in time. She still suffered from radiation and has so many severe medical complications it's not even funny. And don't forget about my grandfather, who was rammed through the chest by a stupid Crog trident. The Crogs are nothing but jerks, and the Nourasians are allies of them, okay? I'm not losing someone else I care about to the Crogs."

"What? No. J-Jordan, I can't believe you on this. Prince Aikka wouldn't do something like that. I'm really sorry about what's happened to your family, but the Nourasians couldn't have had anything to do with it."

Jordan clenched his fist and stood up. He shook his head and headed his way out of their room.

"Yeah, Molly. I care about you too."

_'Stupid Aikka and his stupid alliance and his stupid foothold on Molly. I can't even get through to Molly because of that stupid Aikka. Jerk.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authoress Note  
**Teeheeheehee... You have no idea what's going to happen next. But I do... Oh, I do... Bwahahaha...

Rock on, peace out, review, and be blessed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Destruction's Blessing  
**_f.i.r.a.g.a's h.e.a.r.t_

**Summary  
**A girl looking for designation. A boy looking for confirmation. A prince looking for peace in his nation. Soon they will find Destruction's blessing.

**Disclaimer  
**Roses are red, Savin would sue, so don't say I own it, or I will hurt you.

**Authoress Note  
**I'm really sorry that I went so long without updating... I was grounded AND had writers block, so yeah. But, I wake up this morning and I know exactly what I want to happen in this chapter... So congratulate me! LOL. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

**Reviews  
**_Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed! This was my first c2, my most reviews on a single chapter, AND no flames!! Wahoo! I could pull a Maya and do a few rockin' stunts on a star-racer, I'm so happy right now. xD Aanyways, thanks so much to all of ya!!_

**fyrfly23**- Aw, thanks! I had this idea for a while, and wasn't sure if I put it into words correctly. Thanks for being my first reviewer!

**Thiendrah**- HAH! I guess Aikka's decided to set Jordan's guns on himself for once, LOL. Thanks!

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**- You sure about that? I am going to have quite a few plot twists that are constantly twisiting, so I wouldn't be too sure about anything... ::maniacle laughter here::

**NightFall2525-** No, sorry. It won't be. I'm not exactly a fan of that coupling(no offense to anyone). I really hope that doesn't stop you from reading this though. Thanks for your review, by the way!

**AwakenDreams**- Yeah, I can't wait for more either, LOL. Mainly 'cause the next chapter means I'm not having Writers Block or anything. Hah. Thanks!

**Kyla Mizuki**- Well, now you WILL find out what's about to happen! But then... there's the next chapter's wait... Teehee... Thanks for waiting though. xD

**Crystal Star Dragon**- Hahah, Altair makes me laugh... And no one calls Jordan "Jordy" but me and select others. Anyway... Thanks for reviewing me! I've thought for a while that Jordan lost someone to them. I realy wonder who it really is though...

**MasterOfThePen**- Finally, a review with something I can really work with! Ahem.. Anyway.. That's a good point. I'll edit that one. Later. xD Thanks for pointing that out though. Glad you like this so far!

**Virtual Dragon of Oban-** Wow, you guessed the pairing already? I didn't wanna make oh so obvious just yet... Oh well. Anyway, thanks for reviewing me! Glad you like this so far...

**crazyvegimab**- It was fun to write his inner thoughts. Thanks!

_x3, Firaga_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

: x : chapter.two : x :

A fierce intensity burned in her reddish colored eyes. A fire that showed how strongly she wanted to win today. She needed that victory. A victory strong enough to bring her up a notch or two in the standings.

Eva climbed into the cockpit of the Arrow 3 and readied the ship. Her ship. Her Star-Racer.

"So, Molly, you ready for a victory today?"

Jordan's optimistic voice echoed throughout the cockpit. Eva gave him a thumbs up and continued her preperations.

"I can feel it. This is our day, Jordan. Our day, our race, and our victory."

The blinding light signifying the start of a race glared, and the 9 teams began their race. Sull and Kross automatically were neck-and-neck for first. Aikka, Ning, and Skun were fighting for 2nd. Eva glanced at her computer screen.

"There's 5 gates today, Molly," Koji began. "But..."  
"But what?"  
"Well, it looks like they're moving, or shifting. It's hard to tell which one's first."

Eva glanced up. Sull was passing through the first gate, but as soon as he passed through, it jerked high above the remaining pilots.

"Molly, it's impossible to tell where it's going to go next. Next time someone passes through, kick it into overdrive, otherwise, you'll never pass through it," Stan warned. Eva nodded.

Eva glanced towards the gate. She wasn't heading to this one. She had to wait. And it tortured her.

Kross passed through the gate. It shifted close to her, but far enough away that she would have to go into hyperdrive to beat anyone else.

"Get ready for a bumpy ride, Jordan," she said. A blinding flash of light burst from the star-racer, and she zoomed way ahead of anyone else. She was third to pass through the gate.

"You're in third place, Molly. But don't get cocky. That's how the greatest pilots have lost their races." Don Wei's voice passed through the Star-racer. Eva nodded and kept her flight.

She passed through the next 3 gates in third place, following Sull and Kross. Something caught her eye though, as Aikka passed them.

"Hey, Molly, look over at Aikka and his little friend," Jordan said, a taunting grin on his face. Eva looked towards them.

Aikka had been gaining quite a bit of speed, and could have beaten Kross to the 5th gate. But he stopped. Right there.

"Why is he just letting the Crog go ahead?" Eva asked.  
"Like I said, Molly. Alliance."

Eva shook her head and burst into hyper-drive. She couldn't let Jordan's absurd remarks stop her from her victory.

---

"Aikka, your little girlfriend is trying to beat me," Kross said.

Aikka still had yet to find out how he could hear Kross, even when they were nowhere near each other.

"And you want me to...?" Aikka replied. He knew he would pay for that sarcastic remark.  
"You have your arrows, Aikka. You know what to do."

Aikka shook his head and pulled out an arrow. He did know what he had to do. And he didn't want to do it.

"Un Sakai Nurama Badar."

The arrow became blindingly bright, and he released it. He looked down to the ground, eyes closed. He didn't want to fight like this. It wasn't fair. But, the Ultimate Prize changed everything. He had to fight for it. He couldn't let the Krogs keep his country in alliance with Nourasia.

---

"Molly!" Jordan cried out.

Eva looked behind her and saw one of Aikka's all-too familiar arrows heading towards her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the gate shift to her right. Then she had it.

"Here goes nothin'," she said. She rolled the Star-racer over the arrow, barely missing the tip of it. She had to time this just right.

Just as the arrow slammed into Kross' ship, she passed right through the gate that Kross wanted to pass through. Aikka followed, marking the first race that Kross didn't place in. And Jordan knew that wasn't going to make him very happy...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authoress Note  
**Well, there's chapter 2 for ya. I found it interesting to see how it evolved. I may be the authoress, but sometimes the story just... escapes and goes off on its own. Kinda weird, but that's what happens. To me, anyway. I didn't plan Aikka's arrow hitting Kross. So let's just see how that changes thing up.

_x3, Firaga_


End file.
